


forevermore.

by anarose4ever_fujoshi12669



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669/pseuds/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669
Summary: unrequited love is hard, especially when the person you adore is just always so close, but yet, so distant.albus knows that all too well.





	forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking through my old writing and found this lil scorbus angst that i wrote a few years ago and decided to post it

****A light breeze soared in the afternoon air, ruffling the colorful leaves perched on the branches of the nearby trees and skimmed over the glistening waters of the lake. The frosty air filled with the sweet musky scent of autumn. The snow-topped peaks of the surrounding mountains of Scotland contrasted the colorful streaks red and purple across the mostly-clear skies. While most of the nation was soaking in the remnants of the peaceful sunset, the Great Lake and its surrounding land was buzzing with activity, as the students of Hogwarts were finally dismissed from Quidditch practice, or in the cases of some, detention. A few fourth-year Ravenclaw girls were busy charming the giant squid, who was basking lazily in the chilly water, to change the color of its tentacles. Most of the Hufflepuffs were within the walls of Hogwarts, helping the professors decorate for the Yule Ball, in a few weeks, although some of them were outside quickly imprinting the sunset onto parchment, their self-inking quills moving in a fast and furious pace. A crowd of boisterous Gryffindor watched and cheered as James Sirius Potter, widely known as the best Beater in the school, played around with an enchanted Bludger that he had nicked from Madame Ida Hooch. All the Slytherins were huddled in the library, rather than their constantly cold and slightly damp dormitory, to escape the frigid fall atmosphere, conversing quietly among themselves, with Madame Bertha Pince pinning each of them with her signature sharp eyes and permanent frown.

All of the Slytherins except for two.

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy were leaning against the thick and rough trunk of a tall hemlock tree by the lake, deeply endorsed in thick novels that they had borrowed from the library with Madame Pince’s permission. Or rather Scorpius was deeply absorbed in _Hogwarts: A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot, while Albus chose to occupied himself by admiring his best friend. He couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Scorbus is, the type of beauty that is almost mesmerizing. Albus couldn’t help but notice how the scent of his expensive French conditioner his silky hair billowed from his silking platinum blonde hair, as the wind ruffled the waves until they resembled a birds nest worthy of Harry Potter himself. Albus couldn’t help but notice how his sparkling silver eyes gleamed like falling stars upon a night sky, the excitement forever present within the mischief. Albus couldn’t help but notice how his snow-pale skin stood out against the dark brown of the tree bark and just about everything else around them. Albus couldn’t help but notice the soft curve of his neck as it led down to his slight shoulders, absentmindedly accenting his already-defined collarbone. Albus couldn’t help but notice the softness of his hair as it accidentally brushes his cheek, almost like a dove’s feather - light, fresh, and carefree. Albus couldn’t help but notice the smile etch across his face, genuine and beautiful and completely at ease, his grin almost too big for his face. Albus couldn’t help but notice the almost graceful slope of his nose, long but not too long, yet petite and small to match his face, and though not a button nose, adorable all the same. Albus couldn’t help but notice how his eyelashes, although of average length, frames his eyes in an effortlessly flirtatious manner, making his eyes look bigger than they already are. Albus couldn’t help but notice his soft plump lips curving into a smirk, adorable, petite, and timid, flushed a soft shade of pink, from his nervous habit of chewing on his lips. Albus couldn’t help but notice the long, spindly yet elegant fingers, one of the many characteristics that Scorpius inherited from his father, each one tipped with a carefully manicured nail.

Scorpius was just too perfect to resist looking at. And it’s not like Albus even resisted. He couldn’t help noticing every single one of Scorpius’ little quirks when they are all so enduring. From the way he constantly reaches up to brush his messy bangs out of his eyes while reading, completely oblivious to the fact that it fell out immediately after he secured it behind his ears, to the way his eyelashes instinctively fluttered in an almost flirtatious manner every few seconds when reading, almost as if making up for his lack of blinking. It was these little quirks, these little habits, that made Scorpius the adorably enduring person he is. The adorably enduring person that Albus couldn’t keep his eyes off. While the other students admired the sun setting beyond the snow-capped mountains, Albus admired Scorpius.

A soft breeze blew from the other side of the lake and the faint scent of bread reached the two resting boys. Scorpius’ head snapped up quickly, the muscles in his neck tightening, straining almost, as he held his breath and allowed himself to be filled with hope. His eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle in the falling sun, as it skimmed the edge of the lake before it came to a complete stop. The tension in his neck increased dramatically as he spontaneously reached up and attacked his hair until it looked slightly less messy - only to have the wind mess it up all over again. Scorpius straightened his tie and robes, before glancing at his reflection in the lake to make sure it looked okay. Confused by his friend’s sudden change in character, Albus followed his best friend’s glance and found himself staring at a familiar head of frizzy curls a brilliant red.

Rose Granger-Weasley.

Albus’ eyes flashed with anger as he felt a pang of jealousy within his heart. Rose, Rose, Rose, perfect Rose, it was always about Rose. Youngest Head Girl in the history of Hogwarts, the only second-year prefect ever, top in every subject, the gifted daughter of the Ministress of Magic, every teacher’s favorite student, straight Os student, Gryffindor to the heart, the guaranteed future Ministress of Magic, and not to mention redhead beauty. Rose, Rose, perfect Rose who can do no harm to even a single fly. Rose, perfect Rose, Albus’ very own perfect cousin that made him sick to the stomach. She was everything that he wasn’t - perfect in every manner. No wonder Scorpius was so obsessed with her - she’s everything that he deserves. Not the Slytherin Squib. Not the gay Potter in Slytherin who couldn’t even play Quidditch. Not the friendless wannabe who couldn’t help but envy everyone else’s lives. Not the clingy idiot who was so afraid of losing the only thing that he had left to live for. Not the loser who is somehow Scorpius’ best friend.

Honestly, Albus couldn’t understand why Scorpius still wanted to be friends. Sure, they had both been socially awkward outcasts on that first day on the bus - which was how they found each other - but while Scorpius had evolved into just about the most popular Slytherin in the school for the entire Time Turner scandal in their fifth year, while Albus had lowered himself even more down the social ladder, now branded as the Slytherin Squib and many other nasty names, for simply not being able to help his friend when Delphi casted Crucio upon Scorpius and for letting himself become infatuated with Delphi, the daughter of the descended Voldemort, himself. Honestly, Albus kind of blamed himself as well. If maybe if he had paid more attention, he would have seen everything behind her mask of innocence. Maybe if he had paid more attention, he could have notified the Aurors earlier and maybe avoid _not_ getting kidnapped and held captive. And maybe if he had paid more attention, Scorpius wouldn’t have had to suffer through the Cruciatus Curse.

Scorpius could have had so, so much more. So much more than the loser who could have done nothing but scream in agony while the daughter of Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse upon his best friend. But instead, he chose him. Him. Albus Severus Potter. The wannabe who did nothing to deserve his blessed friendship. Scorpius chose to give up his happiness for Albus. Most likely from pity for the worthless Potter. Albus supposed that meant he was some sort of charity case. He internally sighed, leaving his demons and broken pieces behind. Or at least most of them.

If Scorpius was so willing to give up everything - his reputation, his life, his happiness - for Albus, a failure who had never done anything to deserve something so grand, Albus is willing to do the same for Scorpius. Even if it means giving up on years of fantasies. Even if it means letting Rose win.

Albus would do anything to extend the deadline, even if he can still the thin white lines beyond the horizon, making the end of their friendship. He would do anything for his best friend, and that friendship, the last reason he has to live, would most surely be ruined if Scorpius knew of what went on in his head. No. No. He would never ruin this bond between him and Scorpius. Albus couldn’t let Scorpius know; his conscience and his mind relentlessly battled a silent war within his head. No. He didn’t _want_ to tell Scorpius. Not if it meant ruining the friendship that they had spent years building. Not if it meant leaving Scorpius guilty. Not if it meant someone else is going to walk away from his chaotic life yet again. No. Everything is perfect the way it is. Rose would eventually learn to love Scorpius. They were going to one day get married, have kids, and spend the rest of eternity together. And Scorpius would finally be happy. That happiness, those sparkling eyes, that content smile, was all Albus needed in his life. Why should his emotions get in the way of the contentment of someone who had already given up all of his? All Albus wanted was for Scorpius was to be happy. Even if it means being stepping aside. Albus could always find some girl later on in life.

Just not someone like Scorpius.

Because you only get one Scorpius in life, and there will never be another one.

And Albus decided to let his one Scorpius

     fly

          free

  
  


_forevermore._


End file.
